Humanoid
by Deirdre Monaghan
Summary: Siendo Beta, estás destinado a tolerar el trato de los alpha. Siendo Omega, estás hecho para ellos. Ella está harta, harta de que ambas razas sean tratadas como viles animales. Y está dispuesta a cambiarlo, aún si está sola en esto.
1. Prólogo

**Fanfic: Long-fic**

 **Anime: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan**

 **Categoría: Cyberpunk/Omega!Verse/Rev.**

 **Advertencias: Lemon, lenguaje explícito, violencia.**

 **Beta-reader: Ukeshi is Paradise**

 **Hajime Isayama muertes locas es el dueño de los personajes, la historia es mía de mí(?)**

* * *

"Todos somos unos ignorantes. Lo que pasa es que no ignoramos las mismas cosas".

Albert Einstein, un importante alpha pura sangre, dijo esto. Mentiría si dijera que él estaba del lado de los suyos. En ese caso, si voy a explicar bien esta historia, debería comenzar desde tiempos remotos. Donde los alpha, beta y omega, jamás habían convivido en paz.

La Prehistoria, los alpha eran los cazadores, los más fuertes, los omega sólo eran para continuar la especie, antes considerados muy importantes, ¿y los beta? Pareciera que no existían, sólo nacían unos pocos y los que pertenecían a algún grupo, eran echados, desterrados de la manada. Parecían ser los inútiles del grupo.

La Edad Antigua. Donde el desarrollo del conocimiento estaba en su esplendor. El cuerpo humano, la misma historia, las religiones politeístas, el respeto hacia la naturaleza, respeto a los alpha, a los omega por ser los progenitores de la raza. ¿Los beta? Esclavos, prisioneros, despreciados por la sociedad.

Edad Media.

La humanidad empieza a joderse. La iglesia manda incluso en los pozos donde se guardaba la mierda misma. Donde empezaron a subestimar a los omega, donde los beta perdieron lo que quedaba de su dignidad. Los omega no eran más que para tener hijos, para después ser santiguados y sacrificados en nombre de Dios.

Edad Moderna.

La prostitución era ilegal aún. Los humanos se reproducían como meros animales y eran mandados a servir a las máquinas.

Pero, ¿qué pasa ahora, después de unos cuantos milenios?

Época Techno.

Lamentablemente, lo único que evolucionó fue la tecnología, pues la mentalidad de la gente parecía ser tan retrógrada, tan pobre como siempre lo había sido.

Alphas en los puestos más altos. Los omega y los beta son marginados si no aprenden a usar un arma para defenderse.

Donde la educación primordial es saber blandir una espada, hecha de rayos UVA, materiales radiactivos, luz LED… un sinfín de mierda.

Y pensar que estábamos "evolucionando". Ahora, más que razas, la sociedad está dividida en clases. Alpha: importantes puestos dentro del mundo del comercio, gobierno, política, tráfico de nada más y nada menos que los omega.

Beta: demasiado conflictivos para ser importantes o contados en algo relevante, demasiado fuertes para hacer lo que un omega. Prácticamente un cero a la izquierda, los esclavos de los alphas y los protectores de los omega, los beta son algo indispensable para una sociedad dividida en razas jerárquicas, pero, desgraciadamente algo que no se cuenta en ella.

Omega: viles seres hechos para alphas, usados para follar, coger, fornicar y parir hijos. Nada más. Simplemente las putas de los alphas, de un cuerpo pequeño y mente sumisa jamás podrían lograr nada. O es lo que ellos les hacen creer. Sin notarlo, sin quererse dar cuenta, pueden ser increíblemente manipuladores, mientras estén con la virginidad intacta llegan a ser criaturas intocables, pues un alpha deja su olor en ellos al momento de tener sexo. Y ese es un problema; los alphas creen que los omegas son simples mierdas para tener hijos. Como una cadena: eres omega, tienes hijos omegas, les enseñan que solo sirven para sexo. Simples animales inservibles para cosas duras como deportes pesados, demasiado delicados para cualquier cosa, demasiado débiles.

Qué sociedad más injusta. Donde nos hacen creer que la raza/clase vale más que cualquier cosa. Más que la lógica, más que las habilidades de cada uno.

Desafortunadamente, ese no es el único problema.

Los CAH. Máquinas creadas para hacer respetar la ley. Cada uno con una única función en su parte maquinizada.

Algunos se encargaban de enseñar, algunos de controlar. Pero lo que tenían en común era esa sed de hacer respetar la jerarquía. Si un alpha se metía con un omega, débil e incapaz de defenderse, los CAH no hacían nada. Pero es obvio que hacían las cosas bajo una orden.

"La Red"; la organización mundial encargada de crear y programar tanto androides y humanoides como cyborgs, comandada por una prestigiada familia de alphas.

Un mundo donde, como en las remotas épocas en las que el hombre comenzó a caminar erguido, lo que se hacía era sobrevivir. Salir vivo de los frecuentes ataques CAH a aquellos lugares donde un omega lideraba o donde se dejaba ver la mas mínima señal de violar la "ley". El gobierno no se podía permitir el lujo de que alguien osara abrirle los ojos a la sociedad.

Para eso estaban ramas que, apegadas o no al gobierno, movían las cosas a su placer y conveniencia. La Policía Militar, alphas fuertes y dotados, que habían logrado hacerse de máquinas a medio terminar y los usaban para sus propios fines.

La Guarnición, un título probablemente anticuado y hasta cierto punto aburrido para semejante vida donde los ID eran lo que te daban una identidad y existencia. Solían encargarse de asuntos de interés general, aun si pareciera que no movían ni un dedo, más acertado era pensar que la PM los había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Pero, una mas, que sólo los involucrados en ella conocerían. La Legión de Reconocimiento, una pequeña secta de renegados decididos a hacer algo por este mundo tan sucio y contaminado.

Podría unirme a las dos principales, podría hacer lo que quisiera. Podría ayudar a la sociedad a cambiar su pobre y sucia mentalidad, demostrando que somos capaces de más. O bien, podría encargarme de programar máquinas y nadar felizmente en el dinero y el sufrimiento de los demás.

Pero, ¿qué sabrá un hacker como yo, si no es robar para mi propio bien?

* * *

Alpha: Fuerte raza, dedicada a controlar el mundo a su antojo, en los más altos mandos. Tienen el ID en el tobillo derecho.

Beta: Una raza considerada denigrante para la sociedad, suelen ser los más rebeldes. Su ID se encuentra en el cuello.

Omega: Basura, hechos para nacer, parir y morir. El ID está en la ingle izquierda.

* * *

Es prólogo ok? Es corto, pero suficiente. Con lengüetazos en la papaia, Deirdrë, aunque me puedes llamar Deir.


	2. Capitulo 1: Lluvia Ácida

**1\. Lluvia Ácida**

Los pensamientos de Ymir fueron interrumpidos por la vibración en su cuello, haciéndola quejarse del habitual pero molesto movimiento de su identificador. Detuvo la moto de intermedia calidad en una orilla y presionó el botón que se encontraba casi a mitad del aparato, creando una pantalla que sólo era visible para ella, viendo que tenía –de nuevo– cinco puntos menos en su licencia de conducir, esta vez por no circular en la línea específica para las motos con llantas de hule, muy poco comunes ya en esa época. Resopló, fastidiada, mientras se llevaba una mano al cabello, revolviéndolo. De nuevo, se subió al vehículo y aceleró, creando ese estruendo del pequeño pero ruidoso motor, regresando a lo que podía llamar 'casa'.

Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde, cuando el Sol se comenzaba a esconder entre los edificios y rascacielos. La luz se colaba entre los cables de luz y se reflejaba contra el metal del que estaban hechas las vías de circulación por sobre el nivel del suelo. Ymir alguna vez leyó que antes se decía 'por sobre el nivel del mar', pero desde que se secó, se necesitaba algún marco de referencia. Los rayos solares comenzaban a cegarla, por lo que, de un simple movimiento con sus dedos, presionando un pequeño botón colocado como anillo, un casco blanco con visor negro comenzó a emerger desde su identificador, cubriéndola perfectamente tanto de la basura que ocasionalmente le entraba a los ojos como de la incandescencia de la estrella.

Era bastante tarde y la ciudad comenzaba a llenarse de gente, familias –cosa muy inusual ahora–, parejas, prostitutas, drogadictos… un sinfín de seres vivos. Porque personas no se les podía llamar. Desde el nacimiento les era otorgado un identificador, que servía para millones de cosas si le dabas un uso adecuado pero, después de todo, te volvía como una máquina. Sirven como un ID principalmente, pero incluía más funciones de fábrica. Dar la hora, llamadas a cualquiera del que tuvieras su ID registrado en él, memoria extendida para el cerebro, etc. Pero, había gente que les daba mal uso. Por el identificador se podían hackear contraseñas, implantarse memorias de otros, incluso para inyectarse drogas por éste, que por alguna u otra razón era más común en los omega, por la ubicación de sus identificadores. Por supuesto, Ymir los usaba para mejor. Como extensiones de armadura, de la cual sólo ha podido conseguir el casco de batalla, el de aviador, el de biker y también parte del peto, que hasta ahora sólo le ha podido cubrir los hombros y clavícula. Usaba además el identificador como una forma de administrar sus redes sociales, y un pequeño atajo a las listas que ha hackeado. Se sabe de sobra que a los soldados les es implantado un puntero, Ymir lo tenía también. Después de todo, alguien que dedica su vida a hurgar en redes ajenas debía estar preparado.

Viró con la moto hacia la derecha, en dirección a su departamento, cosa que, en estos tiempos, era un lujo tener algo más de un cuarto para dormir y un baño en la misma casa.

Paró y bajó un pie, deteniendo la moto. La apagó con el simple hecho de quitar su peso del vehículo y lo bloqueó con varios botones que tenía en su pantalla.

El llegar a casa era como ese sentimiento de sentirse segura, libre y lejos de la asquerosa gente de allá afuera. Abrió la puerta acercando el sensor a su cuello, por fin dejándola pasar. Botó su mochila de colores neutros en el suelo y se desparramó en el mullido sillón, ya bastante viejo y con la marca de su culo en la plaza de en medio. Sacó el extensor del identificador y lo activó, dejando ver una enorme pantalla, con varias más a los lados, mientras ella interactuaba con la de la derecha, desde el centro se desplegaban pequeñas pestañas, todas actualizándose cada 2.39 millonésimas de segundo.

Eran, por supuesto, noticias de alrededor de todo el mundo de omegas siendo martirizados por infringir la ley.

Resopló, cansada. ¿Por qué es todo tan monótono? Siempre es lo mismo. Siempre, invariablemente llega de la escuela a revisar las noticias, esperando que por fin algo, por diminuto e insignificante que fuese, cambiara.

Tocó un pequeño botón en alguna parte y la llevo a un documento. Comenzó a escribir los pendientes que tenía, las estadísticas recabadas en ese día. Todo igual. Igual que ayer, que anteayer, que la semana pasada, que el mes pasado.

«Todo sigue exactamente igual», pensó para si misma, en el momento en que una nueva notificación llegaba a su buzón.

Dudó en abrirla, puesto que las últimas eran amenazas de parte de los matones de la escuela que, indudablemente, eran alphas celosos de su actual capacidad.

Decidió finalmente desconectar de un jalón el extensor. Gran error, pues éste le lanzó una pequeña descarga que la hizo estremecer. Era evidente que lo hizo a propósito.

Se estiró de forma pesada mientras le tronaban los huesos y presionó el ID, esperando a que le contestasen.

 _̶"¿Ahora qué pasó?",_ se escuchó desde las bocinas que tenía de cerca.

̶"No ha habido ningún cambio. ¿Es realmente necesario pasar por esto?", contestó Ymir, molesta.

 _̶"¿¡Acaso quieres terminar desmembrada haciendo de maquinita?! Yo… tampoco quisiera hacerlo pero así tendremos un pase directo a-"_

̶"Ya, ya, lo siento. ¿Lograron registrarse o algo?"

 _̶"Connie los tiene apendejados con sus albercas de dinero… básicamente."_

Ella suspiró aliviada, al menos se ahorraría la tarea de tener que conseguir una carnada.

̶"Algo es algo… mañana llevas tu AAP, así me ahorro el trabajo de llevar lo mío", pidió ella, más con el fin de destensar el ambiente.

 _̶"Pero qué zorra, yo que pensaba llevar el sable, pero debes mejorar tu puntería de mierda_ ", el chico soltó una carcajada, haciendo vibrar las bocinas y la ventanas con ello.

̶"Je, cállate, idiota. Al menos yo sí logro atrapar una puta bola de plomo sin pegarme en los huevos", replicó en tono irónico.

 _̶"Será porque te hacen falta."_

̶"No hacía falta que me lo recordaras. Adiós", se despidió ella sin más y se desconectó sin dejarlo responder, tenía cosas que hacer. Se tiró de nueva cuenta al sofá…

.

.

.

Todo lo que había hecho por meses se iba lentamente a la basura, mientras observaba como la gente seguía sin notarla, sin notar algún cambio en las cosas. O es que… no querían tragárselo…

Frunció el ceño, acorde a sus pensamientos volaban en su cerebro mecanizado. Pudiera ser… que la gente no quisiera aceptar lo que sucedía allá afuera… que por fin algo, después de más de diez mil años algo cambiaba. Finalmente.

El sonido de goteo provocó que ella voltease. Lluvia. Llena de químicos sintéticos y desperdicios evaporados. Lluvia ácida.

Ymir se preguntó cómo es que la tecnología avanzaba sin parar y la comunidad científica seguía sin poder –o querer– crear algo que hiciese a la piel humana tolerable a la lluvia.

Suspiró. Se quedaría encerrada en casa el resto del día.

Se escuchaba desde ahí cómo las gotas deshacían todo lo que tocaban, el ligero sonido de algo quemándose era algo acostumbrado ya.

Pero… había algo en el panorama de allá afuera que era distinto. Alguien, una persona.

Desde hacía rato que había sentido esa presencia, pero hasta ahora no le había tomado importancia. Algo enojada, porque era un hecho que ese alguien la vigilaba, se levantó y se asomó por el cristal, apartando su mano de inmediato pues le había quemado el tan sólo tocarlo. Regresó su vista y aún seguía allí, mirándola fijamente. O al menos era lo que parecía, de pies a cabeza estaba cubierto, exceptuando la boca y nariz, por lo que veía con la mira de su ID. El puntero estaba en su lugar, solo faltaba alcanzar el arma y todo arreglado. No apartó la mirada estirando su brazo, se estaba poniendo nerviosa, ¿por qué la seguía viendo? Unos centímetros más y tendría el arma en sus manos, pero había algo en él, que le asustaba. Tantos años huyendo de hasta el gobierno y esta persona llega a poner de cabeza su vida. Los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a acelerarse pues, además de sentirlo saltar de su pecho, estaba indicado en letras rojas en su visión. Mordió sus labios, las manos le sudaban, e intentó calmar su respiración. El sujeto sonrió. Sonrió tan repentinamente, Ymir estaba preocupada. Una sonrisa tan perturbada, tan vacía de emociones, tan…

Ella no encontraba las palabras para semejante gesto, tomó la escopeta, y sin nada que perder, disparó. El sujeto había desaparecido antes de poder hacer algo.

Por la abrupta conmoción, lo dejó caer y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Había hecho un pequeño agujero en su ventana y el ácido se colaría por el. Frotó su cara repetidas veces, expresando su consternación.

Pasó del tema y buscó algo con que cubrir el agujero, no quería seguir jodiendo la casa.

.

.

.

̶"Y resulta que mi ID estaba quemado por dentro porque- ¿me estás escuchando?", la repentina voz de golpe terminó de ser decodificada en el cerebro de la chica para que se diera cuenta que había tenido la mirada perdida todo este tiempo. Abrió de más los ojos y se enderezó.

̶"¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy desconectada últimamente", dijo Reiner después de haber presionado un botón en el ID de la chica para ver su temperatura.

̶"No es nada. De nuevo me quedé estancada en un-"

̶"Sí, claro", le interrumpió el rubio. Su ID en la ingle comenzó a vibrar. Contestó al instante.

 _̶"¡VIEJO!",_ se escuchó del otro lado, ya que Reiner había puesto el altavoz y el holograma.

̶"¡VIEJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", saludó el otro. ̶"¿Qué pasa ahora?", preguntó animado, esperando las noticias del rapado.

̶ _"Agh, estuvimos charlando de pura mierda, no pudimos llegar a un acuerdo",_ respondió Connie, haciendo ademanes en señal de que lo dejaba ir. ̶" _¿Y a ésta que le pasa?",_ se acercó a donde estaba Ymir al notar que estaba abrazada a un cojín retráctil, cortesía de la casa 'Cafetería Mediterránea', bastante concurrida por ellos.

̶"Ni idea, ha estado así todo el día", afirmó, restándole importancia. No tenía ganas de discutir con la morena. Sólo quería avanzar en su proyecto ya, y tenerla enfadada lo retrasaría. ̶"Continuaremos con o sin esos archivos", Reiner cambió de tema repentinamente.

Mientras la conversación entre ambos hombres continuaba, Ymir seguía adentrada en sus pensamientos. Repetía una y otra vez la imagen de aquel sujeto, y las millones de posibilidades existentes por las que él estaba ahí, en ese momento.

.

.

.

Cierto que, la vida podía llegar a ser rutinaria para ella como un beta, pero eso no la detenía. Todos los días, robando información proporcionada por Connie –encargado de infiltrarse en las grandes empresas– para después utilizarla a su favor era suficiente.

En su escritorio, por fortuna aún con las cuatro patas, estaba absolutamente todo lo que había podido recopilar. Activó la pantalla de su ID y el teclado compacto, comenzó a comparar datos de una noticia y otra, dándose cuenta que la mayoría de los incidentes ocurridos en el último mes eran en María, un distrito al norte de donde ella vivía. Bastante caracterizado por su baja calidad de vida –dentro de lo que cabe 'bajo' en una época donde la comida es inexistente y tu mejor alimento es un estofado barato–. Y también caracterizado porque en su totalidad eran omegas y betas. Una excelente oportunidad para ella de persuadirlos acerca de su futuro próximo si es que no hacían nada ahora.

Pero… aún no. Necesitaba 'algo'. Algo que simplemente necesitara de un empujón para así poder hacer su movida.

¿Quién diría que lo encontraría en ese momento?

Rebuscó entre otras novedades, pasando por alto las ofertas inútiles que se ofrecían en Internet –un invento muy antiguo, creado siglos atrás que aún era de las redes principales para la comunicación– y encontró algo peculiar.

"LA LEGIÓN DE RECONOCIMIENTO, UNA COMUNIDAD TRAFICANTE, ES DESCUBIERTA."

"Después de varios testimonios de presuntos intentos de violación a la ley –estos incluyendo amenazas, tráfico de drogas, tráfico de omegas menores, e incluso cuatro homicidios– y de arduas investigaciones del FBI junto con la PM, han llegado todos a la misma conclusión. Una comunidad secreta era la culpable de todos estos delitos. Meses de búsqueda han dado sus frutos pues, la Policía Militar logró dar con la 'rama militar' responsable de hechos atroces. Su ubicación exacta solía ser una colonia subterránea de Klorva, siendo comandada por Kyklo Munsell. Sus seguidores han sido sancionados con 36 años de servicio en La Red y mantenimiento de androides(1), mientras que él fue aprisionado en las cámaras de gas."

Había aún más, pero las únicas cosas que venían a la mente de Ymir eran:

1.- Qué noticia más jodidamente oportuna.

2.- Las cosas dichas ahí –menos los castigos aplicados– eran una puta mentira.

3.- ¡¿Quién mierda escribió eso?! Parecía un intento de artículo escrito por un estudiante de secundaria convencional.

Se encontraba en un debate mental. Sólo había dicho esperar a un evento que abriera el camino, no qué haría después de este.

Su ID comenzaba a sobrecalentarse por la tremenda cantidad de información que Ymir almacenaba en él hasta que se dio unos ligeros toques que recorrieron toda su médula espinal. ¿Pero qué pasa? Con esa miseria de capacidad ¿para que mierda los colocan?

Se desparramó sobre su asiento y se dedicó a escribir una lluvia de ideas en el cuaderno que tenía al lado. Se veía bastante desgastado y viejo pero, eso sería considerado una antigüedad en esos momentos. Se preguntó si en el pasado contarían con que la tecnología terminaría reemplazando el papel y sí, el papel higiénico entraría en la categoría pues ahora los inodoros contaban con un sistema de lavado y los tampones habían sido sustituidos por ropa interior que absorbía la sangre. Por un momento sintió asco pero terminó pensando en la resignación con la que había estado viviendo tanto ella como el resto.

No sólo aplica para el celo en los OBA(2), si no en la resignación para con cualquier asunto; la situación social, la jerarquía, el maltrato, las drogas…

Era justamente eso, pensó. No es que no nos tomemos nada en serio, es que nos resignamos y aprendemos a vivir con ello.

Quedaba ahora planear su movida, pero estaba demasiado cansada para eso. Mentalmente comenzó a hacer un recuento de las guerras civiles a lo largo de la historia. «Sería genial que una de ellas estuviera encabezada por mí», pensó para sus adentros. Pero, si quería que la historia tuviera su nombre grabado, ella misma tendría que empezar la suya.

* * *

Mantenimiento de androides: está mal especificado en dicha noticia. La empresa encargada del mantenimiento de máquinas se llama: Mantenimiento de Robótica Dañada, se centra más en la verificación de androides, pero igual en la de humanoides y cyborgs. Las diferencias entre estos serán especificadas más adelante.

OBA: Omegas, Betas, Alphas; esta abreviación suele usarse para cuando las tres razas están relacionadas en una misma cosa, de menor rango a mayor.

* * *

 **AAHHJhjh, primer capitulo terminadooooooooo(?) pues ammm, eso, nuestra querida pecosa es una hacker, el tipo misterioso da miedo (?) Reiner es un omega y Connie... no lo diré, no voy a spoilear mi propia historia, aunque creo que tienen sus conclusiones, aún esperense listill s :v. No tengo nada más que comentar asi que uhh, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Kisses in the pussy.**

 **Atte: Deirdrë, aunque me puedes decir Deir.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Sin correa

**2\. Sin correa**

El sonido de una grabadora en forma de casette –demasiado útil, pero algo ya anticuado– resuena con eco por un pequeño departamento. Con piezas de metal repartidas por todos lados, herramientas, varios diplomas perfectamente colgados en la pared, con una sutil capa de polvo recubriendo el dispositivo de donde se reproducía el holograma.

Alguien carraspeó la garganta, después de haberse tomado un vaso de agua sin respirar.

̶"Llevamos 189 días sin accidentes ni inconvenientes, punto seguido –pausa–, un gran paso para el taller en estos días de crisis… coma –respiro–, por otro lado, me han encomendado la tarea de formar un nuevo alumno coma… sólo espero que él sepa la situación en la que se ha metido y, punto punto punto, que no salga como los últimos dos chicos, punto y aparte", narró la mujer.

Tomó su bolso tipo deportivo, guardó su cinturón de herramientas, ya desgastado por el paso de los años, lleno de diferentes tipos de desarmadores, varias llaves de tuercas de todos los tamaños, un par de alicates, pinzas de mercurio solidificado, un lápiz soldador de recarga solar… en fin, su cinturón era pesado según los demás, para ella es como cargar su vida, demasiado importante.

Tomó el par de guantes negros relucientes y los echó a la mochila, sus goggles de trabajo que tienen la función extra de un mayor acercamiento, como las lentes de un microscpio. Y, último pero no menos importante, su bata blanca, con el bordado del escudo de la empresa en uno de los bolsillos a la altura de los muslos. La cerró de un jalón al cierre y se la colgó al hombro.

Será un día común y corriente, se mentalizó ella misma. Aunque… algo cambiaría. Le habían mandado el ID del nuevo alumno. Tocó un botón amarillo del tamaño de su dedo en el ID en su ingle y vio en la pantalla una foto del chico, a la derecha estaba su raza, nombre, edad, centro de estudios...

Raza: Beta.

Nombre: Armin Arlert.

Edad: 23 años.

Universidad: Colegio de Stohess.

Especialidad: Neurociencia CAH.

Sólo esa era la información proporcionada. Pero, en aquella pantalla, la foto del chico le daba cierto… ¿interés? Tenía ojos azules, cabello rubio recogido en una media cola, y su expresión era ciertamente diferente. No es que la gente tuviera que sonreír en las fotos para su currículum, pero el ceño fruncido de aquel sujeto le hacía imposible saber qué pensaba en ese momento. Además, el chico era beta.

Suspiró plasmando una sonrisa en su rostro y salió a la ajetreada vida urbana.

* * *

Aunque no lo parezca, esta es una sociedad muy compleja, donde lo de menos, es preocuparse del daño directo que puede hacer un alpha. Están los grandes puestos del gobierno y de La Red. Las dos ramas militares –una–, y están los CAH.

Cyborgs.

Androides.

Humanoides.

No haría falta explicar qué son los cyborgs y los androides. Éstos primeros son mitad máquina, mitad humano. Los androides son sólo máquinas con un objetivo que es otorgado por La Red, suelen ser serviciales a los humanos, pero sólo con los alphas y con el omega si su alpha era "amable".

Los humanoides son mecanismos con una apariencia humana pero cuerpo, tanto por fuera como por dentro, hecho de los materiales más resistentes; carburo de tungsteno, titanio, aleaciones de titanio con molibdeno y microfibra metálica. Y eran utilizados para la guerra.

En esta sociedad llena de máquinas, hasta por los lugares más recónditos, no existían leyes que mantuvieran calmados a los CAH. Los intentos de Isaac Asimov, un importante alpha físico-químico ruso, por proponer una sociedad pacífica, habían sido en vano, pues las tres leyes de la robótica habían sido anuladas de la lista desde el primer momento en que las había decretado.

Los humanoides eran las máquinas más fuertes del Sistema Solar. Nadie podía hacerles frente, nadie quería tener nada que ver con ellos. Eran usados para los casos más arriesgados, para cuando el gobierno ya no tuviera nada que hacer, a nada más que recurrir que a la fuerza si su enemigo los superaba.

Sus técnicas de pelea estaban basadas tanto en la inteligencia –artificial– como en la fuerza bruta, sus sistemas de información eran colmados con técnicas de pelea y formas de distraer al enemigo, tenían una puntería excepcional y, sobre todo, tenían la capacidad de hablar, pero entablar una conversación civilizada estaba fuera de sus objetivos. Así pues, también poseen un "punto débil". El botón de reseteo funciona de forma que al momento de cambiar de lugar el pequeño interruptor, el humanoide estaba listo para recibir una nueva orden dentro del campo de batalla, listo para proteger a quien sea que le ordenen, se encontraba justamente en la nuca, en donde –en un humano– se unía el cerebro a la médula espinal.

Pero, ¿quién mierda era capaz siquiera de estar a dos metros de ellos? Asi es. Nadie. Los humanoides protegían tanto al bando en el que estaban como a sí mismos, y su tolerancia de cercanía con algún otro cuerpo en estado estático (quieto) era de siete metros, mientras en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo eran capaces de matar si no se les detenía.

Asi pues, Ymir no tenía ninguna intención de acercarse a uno en toda su maldita vida, no quería arriesgarse. No hasta tener el control de La Red. Pero, era demasiado tedioso el plan, y no le entraba la gana de pensar en un futuro a medio plazo, tenía suficiente con el ahora.

Por otro lado, era el día más jodidamente esperado. Aparte de ser viernes, por fin podrían comenzar con su escándalo.

El plan era simple. Mentira, era muy complicado, tardado y no sabían bien si realmente funcionaría.

Lo primero era identificar desde dónde darían su mensaje. Listo; sería la IRSI, básicamente, una transmisora de radio, para ser más específicos, la que el 93% de la población estaba OBLIGADA a escuchar, pues la emisión es directa vía satélite-ID… estos humanos y sus inventos.

Después… en realidad se le ocurrió a Ymir en un momento de divagación con los chicos, Connie va a conseguir que instalen más cámaras por el edificio del estudio de dicha transmisora, con el objetivo de "aumentar la seguridad" del lugar, aunque en realidad las cámaras las había instalado Reiner en el papel del tipo de la luz, y lo que había puesto eran una diminutas cámaras de video-voz que Ymir había comprado en el mercado negro, que se conectaba directamente a su ID, por lo que, quien se encargaba de ver todo, era ella. Qué ingenioso, ¿no? Lo mejor había sido que, en lugar de que Connie pagara, los de administración le pagaron a él por haberles ofrecido el servicio, era increíble la facilidad con que lo habían conseguido pero, ¿quién tiene mejor juicio que los Springer, una familia de alphas pura sangre?

Aunque Connie fuera la oveja negra de la familia, era solo un problema familiar, no un escándalo como suelen ser las cosas en el mundo. Nadie sabía, nadie sabe, nadie tiene el derecho de saberlo.

Como sea, dedicaron una semana mas después del asunto de las cámaras para vigilar la actividad del edificio. Se habían dado cuenta de muchísimas cosas, incluso lo que no querían saber, como que un par de empleados tenían un amorío y satisfacían su necesidad de deseos carnales cada que podían en el cuarto de servicio. Si, habían puesto cámaras hasta en los baños, obviamente tanto Reiner como Connie le ayudaban a ella a ver. Bueno, el caso es que el edificio abría a las nueve de la mañana y cerraba a las doce de la noche, que es la hora de su última transmisión.

También rescataron una que otra cosa de importancia, como que los de seguridad eran androides, por lo que jamás se movían de su lugar mas que al ser apagados, y estaban repartidos por cada puerta del edificio, excepto por la de los baños, pues una función de fábrica de todos los androides de apariencia humana era la perversión.

Incluso saben que el dueño es un huevón de primera que entraba a las doce de la mañana con una hamburguesa, que el principal conductor de la radio era un hombre bastante alivianado, que su novia era una de las que dirigía la estación...

Finalmente, es viernes, y su propósito era comenzar a hacer uso del pequeño androide perro que Connie había mandado a revestir con piel y pelo, y del pedido en línea de Ymir, el nuevo detonador adhesivo que habían sacado hace poco, que estaba carísimo y que ahora le debe más de dos mil órdenes de kebab a Connie como pago.

Bueno, más que el perro, que sólo era una distracción que seguramente terminaría destrozada, el detonador adhesivo era lo que ayudaría tanto a no ser descubiertos como para evitar testigos. Aún así, finalmente el disparejo trío, que lo único que compartían era el gusto por las mujeres, tenía cada uno una armadura decente para cubrir sus apariencias.

.

.

.

̶̶"No quiero más androides aquí, mándame los cyborgs de la serie 7 y humanoides sin manos, ¿entiendes? ¡Moblit! ¿Dónde está el niño?", Zoë ponía orden en el taller en el momento en que llegó, colocándose la bata enseguida junto con su cinturón de herramientas. Pronto, el nombrado "Moblit" llegó con una hoja de papel, al parecer la solicitud de trabajo del famoso Armin Arlert. Hange la firmó sin siquiera leer, lo quería ver trabajando desde ya. Éste entró después de unos veinte minutos en que el asistente personal de Hange confirmara su empleo.

Lucía un aspecto aburrido, casi fastidiado. Sólo traía el casco de una moto con visor templado debajo del brazo, cuando el hombre de cabello claro le entregó la bata de uniforme. Este se la puso sin rechistar mientras el otro le explicaba a quién debía consultar.

Fue a continuación con Hange. Pero ésta no le dejó ni hablar cuando lo mandó a arreglar un cyborg que estaba averiado de su circuito principal. Armin al principio estaba alterado, pues ni una pobre bienvenida le habían dado, pero pronto se auto-flageló mentalmente, pues ¿quién mierda da la bienvenida en un lugar como este?

Se colocó frente a la camilla donde estaba un cyborg, noqueado seguramente al no tener el circuito principal funcionando, ya que pareciera a primera vista que antes de ser una máquina, el chico estaba casi destrozado. Tenía el pelo azul y su miembro metálico más fuerte era el brazo derecho, que iba desde la mitad de la clavícula hasta las puntas de los dedos. Pareciera ser de la serie 7, pues su mandíbula era completamente de metal, probablemente acero ya que se veía un poco como se comenzaba a oxidar. Revisó que estuviera bien del resto del cuerpo, que al forzar sus ojos a ser abiertos estos no reaccionaran a la luz y así podría examinarlo a fondo sin molestias para ninguno.

El circuito principal funciona igual que el aparato sanguíneo en un humano, sólo que en lugar de empezar por el corazón, empieza por el ojo derecho, y en lugar de transportar sangre, transporta esfinges*, y estas suelen necesitar de mantenimiento cada cierto tiempo o el cyborg podría presentar el dolor del miembro fantasma o dicho miembro se desconectará del cerebro y será imposible moverlo.

Porque, está de más recalcar que los cyborgs fueron soldados que perdieron alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Aún así, la especialidad de Armin incluye la innovación de las esfinges o por lo menos, su sostenimiento, junto con el análisis del cerebro positrónico y cerebro humano que, hasta la fecha, el único que ha llegado a ser descifrado en un 98% es el positrónico. Como dijo Asimov, los robots tienen la capacidad de evolucionar en su comportamiento.

El rubio de aspecto seco empezó con su trabajo, desarmando la mandíbula pues es así como en los cyborgs de serie 7 se accede a su circuito principal. Apartó la pesada pieza de metal y acomodó la camilla para tener una mejor visión del paciente, al parecer, su ojo derecho había sido dañado con una descarga eléctrica, seguramente durante la batalla, algún golpe en la cara le alteró el flujo de esfinges y, al tener casi todo el hemisferio derecho conectado a partes mecánicas, era obvio el percance que sufriría tanto en su cerebro como en su CP.

Pasó unas horas corrigiendo cada problema, pulió su mandíbula, inyectó nuevas esfinges, revisó que el brazo derecho aún funcionara correctamente en cada uno de sus propósitos además de verificar que sus articulaciones aun siguieran siendo flexibles y, al despertar al chico, que su ojo derecho pudiera aún enfocar con precisión, que pudiera reaccionar a estímulos exteriores como chasquidos, aire, etc.

Era un proceso largo, más con el extremo perfeccionismo de Armin y que además de todo, esta era como su entrevista de trabajo, debía quedar perfecto.

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde cuando Hange se sentó a descansar en su oficina, habiéndole solicitado al nuevo que fuera con ella, pues debían aun arreglar papeles y cosas de trabajo que a Armin se le hacían estúpidas, igual que a Zoë, pero ella debía cumplir con esto si no quería perder su trabajo.

Entró él después de un rato en que ella despejó su mente y se sentó frente a ella que se encontraba detrás del escritorio, estudiando con la mirada cada detalle de la "oficina" pues estaba llena de repuestos, había incluso androides viejos y la cabeza de un humanoide, partes incompletas de estos, pero todos compartían el hecho de estar destruidos, como si los hubiese ido a sacar del basurero de chatarra.

̶̶"Armin… Arlert", leyó su currículum que Hange tenía de holograma frente a ella, al parecer saliendo de la ingle izquierda de ella, Armin automáticamente supo que era una omega.

̶"Sí señora", contestó, el silencio después de eso era abrumador, como si muchísimas cosas quisiesen ser dichas pero eran incapaces de salir de sus bocas.

̶"Neurociencia CAH, 23 años…", repetía en voz alta algunos datos de su aprendiz.

̶"Sí", contestó sin estar seguro de si responder o no.

Ella estaba punto de decir algo, cuando los ID de ambos comenzaron a vibrar, era hora de la siguiente transmisión mundial de radio.

̶"¿Te importa si lo pongo?", preguntó Hange, sabiendo que el chico iba a responder si o sí.

̶"No, adelante", contestó rápidamente.

Suspiró aliviada y apretó el botón azul casi junto a su mano que se encontraba sobre su regazo.

̶"Muy buenas, señoras y señores", vaya, pareciera que la conductora era nueva, nunca había escuchado esa voz. ̶"Aquí su servilleta, Lagner, con una nueva notificación, para todos ustedes, mis queridas razas menores", algo estaba mal, no, mal no, diferente. Normalmente la transmisora de radio no hacía referencia a ninguna raza de humano.

̶"Como pueden ver… el gobierno anda descontrolado, sí, sé que dirán «no lo había notado», pero era necesario usar esta frase para al menos hacer un adelanto a lo que diré, a lo que ordenaré", la voz de la chica tenía un tono decidido. El chico y su maestra intercambiaron miradas, sin entender (por primera vez) qué estaba pasando.

̶"Es hora de que, por una vez, nos rebelemos. No, para nada, no incito a la reflexión, les incito a la guerra. Omegas, betas que me oyen en este momento, debemos comenzar a romper las malditas cadenas que nos han estado manteniendo dentro de los calabozos de los alphas, del gobierno, del trato que nos han estado dando durante los últimos ocho mil millones de años. La Guarnición fue exterminada, la Legión de Reconocimiento ha sido confinada en la MRD, ¿para qué? Para mantenernos en la ignorancia porque, para el gobierno, nuestra ignorancia regula el poder. La debilidad que nos han hecho creer que tenemos es inexistente ahora, gente. ¿Realmente vamos a dejar que los alphas continúen azotándonos con látigos para sentirse superiores? ¿Vamos a dejar que nos sigan masacrando y que nos tomen por basura? Sé que parezco un candidato de mierda queriendo ser votado, pero, ¿al menos alguna vez hemos siquiera votado en algo? ¿Mínimo nuestras opiniones han sido tomadas en cuenta? ¿Acaso nos han escuchado como seres vivos y no como ganado que solo sirve para usar, matar y sacarle la carne? Yo no sé ustedes, pero sé de sobra que es así como nos ven ellos. Como ganado que sólo existe para su puto beneficio. Omegas, betas, hablo por todos. Estamos cansados, de que ustedes, malditos alphas de mierda, nos usen como sus esclavos y putas del momento. Estamos hartos de ser… de ser un objeto que sólo pueden sacar de la envoltura y tirar cuando les aburre. Vayan a sacar sus malditas máquinas para exterminarnos, armas de fuego, bombas atómicas. Pero ¿saben qué? Somos… somos muchos. Somos más que ustedes en un treinta por ciento. Somos más fuertes, más capaces que todos ustedes juntos. Somos más. Lagner, fuera".

Y así, como empezó esa misteriosa transmisión, terminó, dejando en silencio todas las casas, calles, colonias, avenidas, estados, países…

Porque, de una u otra forma, a cada raza les habían abierto los ojos.

Ahora Ymir no estaría sola, ahora Hange tampoco lo estaría, la gente comenzaría a ser movida como las piezas de ajedrez en la partida de Ymir contra los alpha.

Era un comienzo para las razas bajas, un fin para las altas. No sería fácil, ni barato, pero ahora, ella tenía la certeza de que para todos, la vida cambiaría. Se tendrán que despedir de la rutina, porque algo distinto iba a iniciar

* * *

Esfinges: Aún no tengo un diseño concreto, pero sí puedo especificar que son de la categoría más pequeña de androides, están hecho de microfibra metálica a nivel celular, son justamente del tamaño de un glóbulo rojo, cuando dicen "mantenimiento de esfinges" se refiere a reemplazar las viejas por unas nuevas y a diferencia del resto de los ANDROIDES, estos sólo pueden ser creados por gente certificada para esto (digase científicos alphas).

* * *

oK SÍ, sé que las palabras "cambio", "distinto", "diferente" y así, se repiten mucho en este capitulo (o soy yo :v?) pero amm no lo dejé por que se me dió la gana, debería buscar sinónimos verdad? :v además es el propósito: cambio...tenían que poner una voz legendaria aquí :'v jueeeeeeeee la vida es beia, no mentira debería estar estudiando :'v Deirdrë fuera trez


	4. Capítulo 3: Subliminal

**3\. Subliminal**

Hange miró asustada al aprendiz. No sabía qué pensar de lo que acababan de oír. Una de la raza beta logró infiltrarse a la transmisora mundial, dando un discurso controversial. Y eso que apenas llevaban unos dos minutos de haberlo procesado desde que ésta se desconectó de la trasmisora. La castaña no sabía qué hacer ahora. Tenía miedo de que el otro la odiara o intentara hacerle algo por mostrar señales de estar mínimamente de acuerdo con la chica.

Pero lo que no sabía era que el aprendiz se sentía igual. ¿Qué tal si la omega que tenía por jefa no era más que una chivata del gobierno? ¿Cómo estaba seguro de que podía confiar en ella aún si ambos como raza de humano estaban incluidos en la categoría de los débiles?

Ella optó por reír a carcajadas, mientras mentalmente, se comenzaba a preocupar por la chica desconocida. Era la primera vez que alguien manifestaba su oposición al sistema.

Mientras él reía incómodo, pues no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Ambos se engañaban uno al otro, pero ¿qué se puede hacer en un mundo donde no puedes confiar?

…

Lo había hecho. Bien. ¿Ahora qué?

Ya había dado el discurso. Ya había colocado los detonadores. Ya había detonado las bombas. Ya estaba en su moto, con Connie y Reiner siguiéndola en vehículos parecidos.

¿Ahora qué? Sería cosa de esperar como idiota a que algo sucediera. Pisó el acelerador, su ID había identificado androides cerca de ahí, y aunque llegaban demasiado tarde, no tenían ganas de arriesgarse o tener que infringir la ley… más de lo que ya lo habían hecho.

–¡Te dije que usáramos al maldito perro!– le gritó Connie desde su Kawasaki3Z, detrás de ella.

–¡Pero nada más a ti se te ocurre coquetear con ese estúpido robot como distracción! – le regañó ella a gritos para que su voz se escuchara por sobre los estruendosos motores de los vehículos, aprovechando para darle una ojeada a la pantalla de su ID, parecía que los habían comenzado a perseguir.

–¡Pues discúúúúúlpame si no tuve una mejor idea, idiota de los discursos de graduación!–

–¡¿PODRÍAN DEJAR DE PELEAR Y PISAR EL MALDITO ACELERADOR?!– los gritos de Reiner fueron suficientes para calmar a ambos jóvenes que parecían niños pequeños, obedecieron sin rechistar, el sonido de los motores a toda su capacidad mezclados con las ensordecedoras sirenas de los androides de la PM. En el fondo, la morena agradecía que fueran androides y no humanos… ellos no merecían llamarse seres vivos.

Sintió como en el hombro izquierdo, algo le ardía demasiado. Volteó ligeramente y estaba sangrando. –¡NOS ESTÁN DISPARANDO!–

–¡MIERDA! SI NO LO DICES JAMÁS ME HUBIERA DADO CUENTA– la adrenalina del momento le impedía sentir dolor. Sacó de la bolsa lateral en la pierna su detonador que aún contenía dos oportunidades en él. Sin dejar de pisar el acelerador y configurando el volante como automático, giró su torso, el puntero en su visión se había activado al instante, como objetivo uno de los dos autos blindados. Disparó, el detonante adhiriéndose a la superficie del parabrisas. Apretó un botón del arma y detrás de ellos, una explosión se soltó, estando en el pavimento, cada partícula de fuego chocó contra el cemento para después chocar con lo que tenía al alcance, la moto de Reiner voló junto con el estallido.

Ymir, dejando salir un alarido de susto, detuvo la moto al igual que Connie, derrapando contra el terreno. Se bajó, casi tropezándose, y corrió hacia Reiner, entre ella y Connie lo subieron a la moto del rapado, por ser más pesada. No tenían nada que temer, pues sólo había sido un golpe en la cabeza y dos costillas rotas además de que se habían deshecho de los enemigos.

–Mi puto brazo, no lo puedo mover– susurró entre quejidos. Bueno, dos costillas rotas y un cúbito dislocado. No sabían como tratar eso, Connie hacía lo posible por que Reiner no se lastimara más mientras manejaba, por delante de Ymir.

Después de la tormenta viene la calma–, el quejido del rubio le interrumpió su refrán. Casi terminó ella para sus adentros.

Llegaron al "cuartel" –la otra, otra, otra casa de Connie– sanos y salvos. Él, desde su moto con un pequeño botón en ella, abrió la puerta del garaje, ambos metiendo sus vehículos para después volverla a cerrar, quedando a oscuras. Entraron por la puerta que daba a la cocina, mientras Ymir ayudaba a Reiner a caminar hacia la sala/vestíbulo, Connie sacaba comida del enorme refrigerador –su sirvienta renunció– e intentó preparar algo decente para los tres.

–Connie, ¿dónde está el doc?– preguntó Ymir desde el vestíbulo.

–¡Ah, claro, espera!– soltó lo que traía en la mano y, en un pequeño aparato que sacó del cajón de cachivaches, apretó un botón color azul, entonces unos pasos a toda velocidad sonaron con eco en el salón principal.

–¿Qué pasa, señorita Ymir?– un androide con una bata blanca, sucia y con los bordes deshilachados y quemados llegó al lado de ella y Reiner. Porque, teniendo una de las casa de Connie como sede militar, no podía faltar absolutamente nada para ellos, de modo que tenían:

El refrigerador lleno.

Agua LIMPIA.

Luz.

Gas.

Habitaciones para cada uno.

Y androides para cada cosa que se les pasara en la cabeza, el doctor era… obviamente un androide entrenado para la medicina

¡Ah! Y la casa tenía un recubrimiento blindado antes de poner los ladrillos y después de estos, la seguridad es primero.

Además de que, como buen niño rico, tenía lujos de más como una piscina… pero estaba vacía… así que la usaban como lugar de experimentos, dígase para ver si un cyborg que se robaron es capaz de seguir nuevas órdenes, o como un lugar para probar las armas que adquirían.

Sin embargo, Ymir prefería mil veces más su departamento, era más acogedor, más familiar, aunque admitía que estar ahí con sus amigos era divertido.

Entonces, volviendo a lo de Reiner, no hizo falta nada más que le acomodaran el brazo y con el quirófano láser –que Connie había comprado hace poco ya que sabía de sobra que llegar deshechos era más probable que nunca– le lograron regresar las dos costillas a su lugar.

Después de unas cinco horas comenzaron a llegar las noticias de nimiedades. Pero eran algo.

Reiner continuaba durmiendo y Connie estaba hablando por holo con uno de sus hermanos mientras Ymir revisaba qué había de nuevo por el mundo.

Sólo eran trivialidades, varias personas habían ido a recoger a sus hijos de la escuela, los negocios comenzaban a cerrar repentinamente…

Al menos habían reaccionado, había que ser realistas, no era algo que se comenzaba de la noche a la mañana.

Habrá que esperar.

.

.

.

Los cyborgs están divididos en números, a estos números, se les llama series.

Las series van desde los cyborgs más controlados a los mas "libres". Los cyborgs de la serie 0 fueron reconstruidos desde el cráneo y por lo tanto, los programadores tienen la oportunidad de sustituir una parte del cerebro por una nueva positrónica, que contiene varias esfinges con funciones y órdenes previamente administradas. Normalmente éstos, de la serie 0, suelen ser soldados que sufrieron daños irreparables en la cabeza, es por eso que la materia gris sustituida es considerablemente importante para las funciones del resto del cuerpo, pero desafortunadamente existen casos de soldados que fueron deshechos adrede para hacerlos cyborgs 0.

Actualmente existen las series 0, 3, 5, 7 y 8. La reconstrucción facial de la mayoría es total, reemplazando el calcio por acero, siempre conservando las facciones del soldado a como era antes de… dañarse.

Pero la serie 8 está caracterizada por tan sólo la restauración del maxilar inferior y la colocación del CP(1), junto con los miembros perdidos en batalla(2).

Sin embargo, hace décadas, cerca de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial, existió otra serie de cyborgs. La serie 9 tenía como característica la sustitución del maxilar inferior por metales. Ellos no tenían más que eso y prótesis de miembros perdidos como simples sustitutos, sin ser armas. Y no poseían circuito principal.

Pero a La Red, desde que los Reiss pasaron a ser los dueños de esta, no les era conveniente tener cyborgs con libre albedrío. Se arriesgaban a la rebelión y era un lujo que no podían darse.

Años después de la consumación de la 4GM, La Red ordenó que cada cyborg serie 9 fuera desechado, con el propósito de asegurar "el bienestar del orden y buen control de la sociedad".

Algunos fueron asesinados con un simple balazo, otros mas fueron cruelmente destazados como si de carne de res se tratara. Los demás, sin poder haber sido dañados por su fuerza, simplemente fueron bloqueados y mandados a la chatarrería, con la esperanza de que terminaran por oxidarse y morir como humanos. No contaban con que esos no eran capaces de envejecer.

Y ahora, después de 35 años, ER95, fue capaz de despertar de su tormento.

* * *

1.- Circuito principal

2.- ¿Qué batallas?


	5. Capítulo 4: Atención

**4\. Atención**

̶ ¿Y ahora?

̶ No.

̶ ¿Qué tal ahora?

̶ Que no.

̶ … ¿ya?

̶ ¡AGH, MIERDA, SÍ! –gritó media harta y desesperada.

Los chicos se le abalanzaron en la espalda mientras los tres fijaban la mirada en la pantalla frente a ellos. La dichosa página no dejaba de actualizarse. Llegaban noticias, notificaciones, reportajes, testimonios. Esta era la primera parte de lo que pudiera ser una guerra.

Había pasado una semana y media después de aquellas estúpidas –pero efectivas– palabras, en otras épocas no habría sucedido nada más que asesinatos a sangre fría de un trío de jóvenes.

* * *

̶ S-señor, tenemos la identidad de los asesinados en la-

̶ ¡NO pedía a los de la trasmisora, pedía a la chica!

̶ Sí, pero debido a que el lugar fue totalmente deshe-

̶ ¡NO ME IMPORTA cómo lo hagan, quiero a esa mocosa hecha CENIZAS EN LA COMIDA DEL PERRO! –el caballero no dejaba terminar de hablar a sus mosquitos, que sudaban frío y temblaban como animales justo en frente de él. A veces, Rod Reiss, con todo y su aspecto de gordo inofensivo, podía dar tanto miedo con sus gritos incluso estando medio desnudo.

Uno de los investigadores, Erd Gin, se mantenía firme ante su amenazante mirada de "los despediré y me encargaré de que desaparezcan de la faz de la tierra". Aún sabiendo que era probable que no encontraran a la famosa niña de la que se había estado hablando estos días, rendirse ante tal amenaza a su posición como Alfa Pura Sangre no era una opción.

̶ Señor… si me lo permite… pensaba usar algún androide para buscar fragmentos con su información y de esa forma saber quién es ella –fue al único de los compinches a quien el jefe había dejado hablar. Parecía haberse calmado, pues ya no estaba moviendo compulsivamente los dedos como antes. Suspiró, medianamente tranquilo ante la propuesta.

̶ Busca a quién pedirle recursos para tu famoso plan, hasta entonces, quiero aquí, y en TODO SINA, que se deshagan de los malnacidos que se atrevan a subestimarnos. Fuera de mi vista –y con eso todos corrieron con la cola entre las patas.

* * *

Armin aún no había podido tener la oportunidad de hablar decentemente con su nueva maestra, pues ella parecía vivir en el estrés. Iba de un lado a otro, varias veces desde su llegada había estado a punto de morir por su culpa… era como si ella tuviera la calamidad pegada a la piel.

Incluso, después de aquél incidente en su oficina hace dos semanas atrás, la comunicación con ella era literalmente inexistente.

Sabía, por su comportamiento y sus reacciones si algún empleado osara poner la raza por delante de todo, que ella estaba esperando algo. No precisamente algo bueno. Sólo algo que enloqueciera al mundo entero.

Y así pensaba él de igual forma.

Tenía su propio taller. Salía él mismo, cuando no trabajaba, a las chatarrerías de las afueras de la ciudad, donde todo aquello que la gente consideraba inútil o inservible iba a parar.

Montado en su moto de luz, sobre su carril correspondiente se dirigía a lo más alejado de la civilización. Con el sonido de los motores en los oídos, veía el panorama al frente de él, tan familiar pero con ese toque de extraño. No toda su vida había estado viviendo ahí. Los edificios, llenos de anuncios en letras color neón, el cielo nublado, casi gris verdoso, con la niebla al punto de rozar los carriles mas bajos. Debería de haber llevado la máscara de gas.

Aceleró, casi tocando la velocidad del sonido, y en media hora se encontró en lo que en otra época habrían sido los suburbios. Ahora no era nada más que el vertedero.

Y, más que la basura producida por la población, era lo que la Red ya no quería. Probablemente, si ha de haber muebles con termitas y humedad en exceso por los años, habrá desechos de comida que ahora sólo será simple composta que no se usa, incluso cadáveres, por el olor era fácil de pensarlo.

Pero sobresalían la cantidad de partes inservibles de androides, algunos deshechos, humanoides que fueron desarmados hasta su última fibra, autopartes, piezas de motores.

Para Armin, era su paraíso.

̶ Hogar, mi agrio hogar –susurró bajándose de la moto después de admirar el paisaje vacío de estructuras. A excepción del remolque a la derecha de su posición.

Su moto pasó de toda su construcción a un pequeño cilindro con diseños compatibles al mismo Armin. Algo, más que ergonómico, cómodo.

Caminó a pasos rápidos hacia aquél enorme contenedor y abrió la puerta al apretar un botón que se encontraba entre sus llaves colgadas en una argolla. Después de entrar y respirar con calma y cierta alegría para él mismo, cerró la puerta de la misma manera. Colgó el manubrio de la moto en la entrada como si fueran las mismas llaves.

̶ He vuelto a casa... ¿Zirón? –entonces, desde el fondo del lugar, las luces comenzaron a encenderse, creando un ambiente ad hoc a la época. Armin se acercó al cilindro que imitaba un útero, sólo que no tenía líquido, sino cables, y además él lo había arreglado para que estuviera abierto del frente, quedando un medio cilindro abierto por dentro. En este había un androide conectado a cada cable, aún estaba desprogramado, por lo que no servía. Sólo era un experimento de Armin, el verdadero Zirón era la consciencia que estaba creando en su computadora y se encargaba de proteger la "casa". Ya después transferiría la consciencia al androide.

Su casa/taller era muy acogedor. Incluso para el feng-shui de esta época, para Armin, su desorden siempre tenía un orden. Había pensado en incluso meter una planta al lugar, pero recordaba siempre la etapa oscura de la fotosíntesis de estas y descartaba la idea, no se quería quedar sin oxígeno, de por si, en Trost ya faltaba.

Se relajó en el sillón más cercano a la entrada y tomó el refresco al frente de él, sobre la pequeña mesa de cromo.

Una de las bocinas que había acomodado colgadas en una de las esquinas emitía música. Presionó uno de los botones de su ID y se aseguró, por las distintas pantallas que ya tenía abiertas desde antes de llegar, que no hubiera nadie cerca de ahí. Entonces, en la más escondida, que se encontraba justo debajo de uno de los bordes del enorme contenedor, había alguien.

̶ ¡Zirón! ¡Identifica quien es! –ordenó enseguida, después de tomar una pistola de paralizantes.

̶ Imposible identificar, no es humano, señor –contestó el cuerpo positrónico–. Parece pertenecer a la raza 9.

̶ ¿Raza 9? ¿De qué mierda me hablas estúpid… –cortó su voz cuando vio que el sujeto pareció haber detectado la cámara a sus pies, pues se había agachado y ahora Armin veía como movía la cámara en sus manos. Si no fuera por el aparente Parkinson que padecía el sujeto, se habría dado cuenta de su cara.

Salió con el arma en manos, amenazándolo. Ambos bajaron la guardia cuando se miraron el uno al otro.

Habrá sido la sorpresa, que estaba averiado o algo, pero aquél CyborgS9 cayó tieso al suelo, haciendo que pareciera que algo pesadísimo, como veinte kilos de mercurio en un contenedor, cayeran al suelo, por el sonido y por la vibración de la tierra.

.

.

.

̶ ¿Puedes oírme? –el sonido estaba amortiguado, como si hubieran dañado mi tímpano. Más de lo que ya estaba…

Abrí los ojos, una luz blanca me cegó enseguida, obligándome a dirigir mi mano a mi vista, cubriéndola.

̶ ¿Quién eres? –de nuevo esa voz, me preguntaba cosas pero no las entendía, mi procesador de idiomas estaba dañado o algo por el estilo.

Me senté, intentando ubicarme mientras paseaba mis ojos por todo el lugar. Estaba lleno de luces azules y rojas, un contenedor con un androide dentro, podía captar el olor de algo encerrado por mucho tiempo. Miré al humano a mi lado.

̶ Wo bin ich? Where am I? On sóc? Kje sem? Kumene ndiri Ine? –empecé a repetir la misma pregunta en cada idioma.

̶ Mierda, espera… –entonces, el humano me estrelló de nuevo contra la cama donde me encontraba y sacó un diminuto desarmador–. Quédate quieto si quieres entenderme –dijo y luego, desarmó mi mandíbula, intenté forcejear pero estaba muy débil, creo que había algún inhibidor dentro de mi organismo, entonces con una descarga eléctrica que sentí en mi cabeza al momento en que él hizo algún movimiento en mi boca, me miró.

̶ Ahora sí, ¿quién eres? –no... no era mi procesador de idiomas… ¿entonces?

̶ Mi código de identificación es; ER95 –el sonido salía de mi boca, ¿hacía cuanto no pronunciaba mi… nombre?

̶ No, no eso. Quiero que me digas TU nombre –ordenó, acercándose a mi, mirándome a los ojos, como todo ser humano con curiosidad.

̶ Yo… no… lo recuerdo. Siento que… ¡agh!

̶ ¡Cuidado! –dijo él alarmado, y me detuvo en sus brazos, ambos parecíamos estar con las rodillas en el suelo mientras posaba su mirada expectante sobre mí.

Los recuerdos se agolpaban en mi cerebro y parecían quererme ahogar en ellos. Una guerra, los cyborgs… ellos… nosotros… sólo algunos en específico. Todo un grupo de humanos… contra mí. Me gritaban, me decían cosas. Pero de nuevo otros recuerdos, mientras un zumbido en mi cabeza me aturdía más y más. Mi mandíbula era de carne y hueso, mi cuerpo era tan frágil como el del humano a mi lado. Una mujer gritaba mi nombre, mientras las luces blancas sobre mi me cegaban y la camilla en la que estaba entraba a un cuarto blanco.

̶ Yo… soy Eren.


End file.
